The present invention relates generally to a system and associated methods for analyzing and evaluating social media campaigns. More particularly, this invention relates to a host platform and associated methods for aggregating data from one or more social networks around a profile or page and transactional data from associated E-commerce storefronts, and analyzing the aggregated data for valuation and other relevant user information.
As social networking has evolved in recent years, business entities have increasingly broadened their definitions of online advertising to include social media campaigns. Such campaigns are typically designed to extend far beyond the conventional banner ads, and may instead seek to provide a creative experience which is customized to generate word-of-mouth throughout target demographics or otherwise utilize interactive, motivating and “community-building” features which are inherent to social media.
However, the use of social commerce analytics to make such social media campaigns function properly or otherwise maximize their benefit is relatively new. As a result, companies struggle to properly monetize their campaigns, whether in making initial decisions on how to allocate their resources, or in gauging the strength and success of their campaigns and making corrective actions to ensure optimal future campaign performance.
For example, a company or merchant may find it particularly advantageous to integrate with social media channels that generate the appropriate level and type of feedback for its products, services, values, etc. Identifying a target online demographic may require not only identifying a target consumer for your particular goods and services and a demographic associated with a particular social media channel, but observing the interaction of visitors over time and tracking associated performance variables to evaluate individual campaigns. Most current analytical platforms either provide direct feedback as to a number of views, links, orders, recommendations, etc., or provide indirect feedback as to the ability of an advertisement to generate traffic on the commercial site, without substantive analysis of (for example) the campaign's impact relative to other campaigns or across a number of channels.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a social commerce analytics platform capable of generating feedback for a user that includes visitor scoring across a spectrum of parameters customized to the particular client/merchant, or otherwise selected and modified over time to maximize the benefit of associated social media campaigns to the client.